


Уроки окклюменции

by tenkosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Draco Malfoy, First Time, Genderbending, Incest, Occlumency, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Беллатрикс учит Драко окклюменции.





	Уроки окклюменции

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно возраста Драко; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Тебе надо очистить разум! — в который раз говорит Беллатрикс. — И сделать из этой пустоты стену. 

Драко не понимает, как сделать из пустоты стену, но действительно пытается. Представляет невидимый магический щит, прозрачный купол, сквозь который не могут пробраться чужие мысли. И это снова ошибка — совершенно не помогает освободить разум. Появляется только больше мыслей, и почти все о том, как же перестать думать.

— Представь себя в чистом поле, — снова пытается Беллатрикс. Она говорит как-то резко и дергано. — Вот ты стоишь, и на мили вокруг абсолютная пустота. Если попытаются напасть, то ты сразу увидишь и возведешь стену.

Это только сильнее путает Драко, но она кивает. Поле. Во все стороны — ничего, кроме высокой травы до самого горизонта. Прозрачная стена. Успокаивающий пейзаж. Драко очень нужно что-то успокаивающее в этот момент, потому что держать себя в руках удается уже с трудом.

Ни она, ни Беллатрикс никогда не отличались терпением. Даже сейчас все напоминает игру «Кто первый сорвется», и напряжение сквозит в каждом жесте. Драко еще держится, потому что Беллатрикс старше, сильнее и безумнее — если устроить сцену, то потом можно серьезно отхватить.

— Попробуем еще раз, — решает Беллатрикс. 

Драко ждет, когда на горизонте появится что-нибудь: черные тени в плащах или всадники, или еще что угодно, перед чем можно будет попробовать поставить стену, но вместо этого ощущение такое, будто земля под ногами взрывается. На этот раз от проникновения в разум больно. Поле мгновенно пропадает из мыслей, а магический щит разбивается на осколки, словно стекло.

Драко вскрикивает и хватается за голову. В памяти обрывками пролетают воспоминания, которые насильно извлекают и просматривают без ее желания. Беллатрикс сначала хохочет, вытаскивая на свет очередной секрет, но затем внезапно прерывается. Тонкие губы сжимаются, лицо искривляется в злой гримасе. Наверное, вспомнила, что именно ее ученица не отбила ни одной ментальной атаки за последнюю пару часов. Любой другой учитель предложил бы устроить перерыв, но Беллатрикс явно не торопится отдыхать. 

Ее грудь вздымается от тяжелого дыхания, но вскоре Беллатрикс приходит в себя. «Даже ничего не сломала», — отмечает про себя Драко. Беллатрикс кидает на нее злой взгляд, и Драко думает, что, возможно, ее мысли до сих пор слышно.

Когда Беллатрикс в конце концов говорит: «Цисси не одобрит такие методы», Драко уверена, что речь идет о насилии, боли, безумии и, может, даже чьих-то смертях. 

В реальности остается разве что безумие, потому что оно присутствует во всем, что делает Беллатрикс. Она подталкивает Драко, заставляя лечь на диван, а затем грубовато задирает ее свитер, оттягивает в сторону кружевной бюстгальтер. От прикосновений прохладного воздуха соски напрягаются. 

Беллатрикс сминает небольшую грудь, касается кожи криво подстриженными ногтями, и только тогда Драко понимает, о каком способе шла речь. 

Она растерянно замирает, когда Беллатрикс приподнимает ее юбку, снимает белье и заставляет развести колени. Это стыдно, смущающе, неловко — лежать перед своей теткой с открытой грудью и раздвинутыми ногами. Но Беллатрикс, кажется, все равно, что Драко не испытывает возбуждения. Она сползает вниз, неожиданно мягко проводит пальцами по внутренней стороне бедер. 

Сейчас наверняка еще можно отказаться и вернуться к прежнему способу, но Драко молчит и внимательно наблюдает. Поддается одновременно любопытству и отчаянию после десятков бесплодных попыток. В голове, кажется, миллион мыслей: что именно они станут делать? Как это поможет? Будет больно? Беллатрикс ведь понимает, что Драко абсолютно ничего не умеет? Драко представляла свой первый раз каким угодно, но только не таким. С кем угодно, но только не с теткой, недавно вернувшейся из Азкабана. 

И все-таки что-то сжимается внутри от предвкушения и ожидания. Секс со взрослой женщиной. Что-то, о чем Драко могла только мечтать, с головой погрузившись в свои проблемы. Война — не самое удачное время, чтобы заниматься личной жизнью, а устроить свой первый секс вот так спонтанно и без прелюдий Драко просто не решалась. 

Беллатрикс разводит пальцами половые губы, а после сразу припадает к ним ртом. Влажно вылизывает, немного проталкивает внутрь язык, и Драко начинает расслабляться. Шире разводит ноги, сминает грудь. 

Беллатрикс лижет настойчиво и немного грубо, трахает языком и иногда задевает половые губы зубами, когда слегка отстраняется, чтобы пососать клитор. И Драко это нравится. Она сбито дышит и чувствует, что намокает уже не только от слюны, сердце под рукой на груди быстро колотится. Ладони Беллатрикс скользят по бедрам и плоскому животу, но к промежности она не прикасается руками, ласкает только горячим ртом. 

Все мысли и чувства сосредотачиваются только на языке, вылизывающем внутри и снаружи, и Драко едва себя контролирует, беспомощно царапая обивку дивана, чтобы не вцепиться в пышные волосы, щекочущие бедра. В последний момент Драко сбивается на тихий глухой стон, когда кончает в руках Беллатрикс. 

Она смотрит в потолок, переводя дыхание, и даже не сразу чувствует прикосновение к разуму. Беллатрикс кружит на периферии сознания, но не может подойти ближе к мыслям — вокруг только пустота, за которую не удается ухватиться. 

Беллатрикс приподнимается, почти ложится сверху, придавливая к дивану, и быстро шепчет на ухо, задевая кожу влажными губами: 

— Запомни это ощущение, и больше твой разум никто не тронет. 

В голове — абсолютная пустота, мысли только начинают снова появляться. Голую грудь слегка царапает плотная ткань платья Беллатрикс, с задранной юбкой становится холодно. И Драко даже не знает точно, что вызывает большую эйфорию после последних напряженных дней: оргазм или владение окклюменцией.


End file.
